Verity
by Hell's Joker
Summary: Extremely old with a special Mary Sue appearance. Joy oh joy. I won't continue this ever unless you beg me to in the reviews. BEG MAN BEG. Jk, don't. Seriously.


**Verity**

**By:: afraidriver**

_Um, hi…? This is my first story, so sorry if Verity sounds like a Mary Sue. ^-^;; Don't hesitate to tell me if she does, so I can improve on her. I think that's all… Oh, the title might be changing soon. I can't find a good title right now. And the reason this chapter is so long is because I'm just writing until I'm tired cuz stupid FF has a wait limit before you can publish your writing. Oh and btw, Al is magically one year younger than Ed again. DEAL WITH IT. And Ed is back in the real world. I really hate this ending. _

_~afraidriver_

CHAPTER ONE

**S**unlight peered through the blue silk curtains, casting a blue glow over a small bedroom.

Two hazel eyes blinked open, looking around the room.

A woven basket sat in a corner, full of dirty laundry. Next to it was a stuffed cat, carefully stitched with love and care. In front of the stuffed cat lay a small stuffed mouse holding a foam piece of cheese. The room was mostly bare other than that, containing the essentials:: a dresser, nightstand, mirror, and the bed she was lying on (of course).

She pulled herself from under the navy blue covers with a yawn, stretching out and cracking her back. Her brunette hair was the same as ever, slightly wavy and down to her shoulder-blades. She had freckles that went across her cheeks and nose, and a scar across her forehead. The bridge of her nose had a small lump, from her being her normal klutzy self and tripping over a pebble and slamming her face into a rock, breaking her nose.

She let out another yawn and grabbed a warm glass of water from the nightstand, taking a sip, and accidentally spilling the water all over her nightshirt.

"Shit," she muttered, dropping the glass and watching it shatter.

"Verity, is everything okay?" Her mother opened the door a peek, and then let out a groan. "Come on, it's six in the morning, give me a break. Oh wait, you just did. Whatever… breakfast in fifteen." Her mother closed the door, and once Verity heard her descend down the stairs, Verity stood up and took off her clothes, taking the two-step walk towards her dresser and pulling on a black t-shirt and torn denim shorts.

She then opened the door and walked through the hall-way, down the stairs, and into the living room. A large bookshelf stood, exquisite and careful carvings lining the shelves. Around it were battered wooden chairs, and by taking one look around the room, you could tell they were poor.

Verity wandered into the kitchen, following the scent of home-made syrup and waffles. Her dad was reading a newspaper, sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table. Her mom had just finished making the waffles. "Breakfast is served," her mom chimed, placing the waffles onto a serving tray and taking the syrup she was boiling off the stove. (I think that's how you make syrup… xD)

Verity took two waffles from the stack and placed them on her plate, pouring some syrup on and licking her lips hungrily. She took a seat at the table and scarfed down her waffles in a matter of seconds, licking syrup off her lips.

"Still as big of an appetite as ever," her dad laughed, patting Verity on the head and getting his own waffles.

Verity grinned and put her plate in the sink, running water over it to rinse off some syrup.

"Verity, darling, can you run a few errands for me? After all, you finished breakfast early, and I really need a few things from the market. It should be open. Thanks love!" her mom said, giving Verity a shopping list before she could protest.

"But mom," Verity whined with a sigh, shuffling through the living room and out the door.

_Let's see… First on the list, apples. _Verity then noticed the fifty dollars under the list and smiled lightly, walking down the sidewalk slowly, more absorbed in the environment than anything else.

While staring at a mother rabbit and a few baby rabbits, she was brought out of her stupor when someone ran into her, knocking her over.

"What the hell?" she yelled, lifting her head and looking over at two boys who had ran into her. The fifty dollars she was supposed to use for shopping, along with the list, were tossed into the air, a light breeze blowing them away.

"Oh, sorry miss," a boy who looked to be the youngest, but the tallest, apologized. "See, we were really busy, and, and…"

Verity sat up with a sigh. "Oh, I don't care, it was my- where the hell did my money and list go? Dammit, now I care! Mom's gonna kill me! And Dad's gonna kill me when I'm dead! And then Whiskers is gonna eat my deader than dead body! Where the hell did that cat go, anyways? Oh, and then my bones are going to be used as Halloween decorations! This is horrible!"

While Verity screamed, freaked out, wailed, and slammed her face against the concrete, the shortest boy used alchemy to catch the list and money which were still in the distance.

"They're right here," he said, poking the strange and slightly scary girl.

"…Oh," Verity said, "Thanks. So, uh, guess I should introduce myself. My name is Verity Forestiere- my last name means forest in some really cool language. I'm fifteen years old. And I live just up there." She pointed to the small house in the distance. "Where are you heading, anyways? There's nothing up there, except for my house."

"My name is Edward Elric, and he's Alphonse, my younger brother. And thanks for telling us- we're exploring," the short boy said, gesturing to the taller boy beside him.

"Really? You're the Full Metal Alchemist? Oh, and I'd guess that Alphonse was the older brother," Verity giggled, "since you're so short."

Edward growled at her, and Alphonse laughed. "Don't call my brother short- he's afraid to face the truth that he's a midget."

"Shut up Al," Edward muttered, tossing a pebble at Alphonse.

"Hey, stop fighting," Verity said, stretching out her leg and "accidentally" kicking Edward.

"Bitch," Edward muttered, while Al giggled and tossed the pebble back at Edward.

Meanwhile, Verity's parents were worried sick.

"It's been half an hour; Verity should be home by now… unless she got in trouble," her mom sighed, walking out the door and down the sidewalk.

**Back to Verity, Edward, and Al...**

They had raged into a pebble war, tossing pebbles at each-other and running around like idiots. Suddenly, Verity's mom walked in, and Edward accidentally hit her in the face with a pebble.

Seeing the look on Verity's mom's face, everyone dropped their pebbles and looked over at her.

"Verity, is this what you've been doing for the past half hour? Throwing pebbles at random people? I told you to run a fifteen minute errand…" her mom sighed. "Just go to the Market and do the errands. You guys can do whatever the hell you were doing later. Oh, and shortie, don't throw rocks at me." Verity's mom then walked back towards the house.

"Party pooper," Verity muttered, picking up the money and list. "You guys will come back later, won't you?"

"Sure," Al said happily. "We can come over again, right Ed? That was fun, until her mom came along."

"Yeah," Edward said quietly, grinding his teeth while raging in his mind at Verity's mom for calling him shortie. (He's been taking anger issues lessons. xD)

"Great, see ya tomorrow!" Verity cheered, running off towards the Market, Edward and Alphonse walking away to God-knows-where.

_A/N:: Yawn, I'm gonna go read some Fan Fiction. FMA related of-course! :P See ya guys with my next update. Hope you enjoyed it! 3 Oh, and Microsoft Word… I DON'T CARE IF THAT'S A FRAGMENT. Bye guys. ^-^;;_

_A/N:: Okay so, I have to wait two days. So now, on the last day of waiting, I am sitting at my computer, 11:25 PM, writing. And listening to sad music. I'm feeling SUPER hyper and I was watching FLCL… so this chapter might be a little… weird, I suppose. Hehe~ And yes, this is Chapters One and Two, not a blog. xD I should start now._

CHAPTER TWO

"I'm ho-ome!" Verity yelled, slamming the front-door with two hands while balancing the groceries on her head.

"Verity, hold the bag like a-" Her mother was cut off by the bag tumbling off Verity's head and spilling all over the floor. "Normal person," her mom finished in a mutter.

"Oops," Verity whispered, sliding up the stairs. "I didn't do anything, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure," her mom said, picking up the groceries and carrying them into the kitchen while Verity fell onto her bed with a sigh. (How the hell is that a fragment Microsoft Word! D: As far as I know, that looks like a pretty complete sentence. **back to story**)

Verity then shoved her face into the pillow and tried to fall asleep, but was cut off from her attempts at sleeping a few minutes later.

"Verity, lunch!" her mother yelled, making Verity roll off her bed, hugging the pillow to catch her small fall if she landed on her stomach.

She then let go of the pillow and walked down the stairs, two at a time, then through the living room and into the kitchen. In the kitchen, she hungrily grabbed a sandwich and downed it in four bites.

After that, she ran into the living room and sat on a chair, rocking in it (even though it wasn't a rocking chair), and causing it to fall over.

"Damn!" she yelled, tumbling off the toppled chair and crashing into a near-by chair, causing it to fall over and hit the next, chairs falling like dominoes.

"Well, at least there's only four chairs and the bookshelf isn't falling over," she said, her right eye twitching. On cue, the bookshelf toppled over and she was scrambling to get out of its path.

"Verity? What the hell is going on in there?" her mom asked, poking her head out of the kitchen. As she surveyed the mess, she stated, "Verity. You are so dead."

"Not my fault you didn't get me a rocking chair," Verity huffed, crawling up the stairs and into her room… locking the door just in case, and pushing her dresser in front of the door. "That should do it."

Verity then crawled into her bed and slept through the rest of the day, something that was quite common in her, because she had no one to do anything with and got lonely- a lot.

The next morning, Verity looked around her room again. Same old, same old. Nothing was ever going to change, you could count on that.

She felt the night-stand where her glass used to be, but then remembered it falling and breaking. Flinching, she threw the covers off herself and walked over to the dresser that was pushed in front of her door, changing into a yellow t-shirt and destroyed denim capris (don't know how to spell it, sorry ^-^;; **some advanced reader she is**).

"I don't wanna move the dresser agaaain," she whined to herself, pushing it over to it's regular spot.

"There we go, that wasn't _that_ hard…"

She opened the door and slid down the stairs, sitting on a chair in the living room.

"Hey, who picked up the mess? You usually make me clean it up," she said loudly.

"Would you have rather cleaned it up instead?" her mother asked from the kitchen, blinking.

"Nah, I'll pass."

"And I really thought you had changed for a split second."

With that, Verity shot up and looked out the window, resting her chin on the window pane.

"Babe!" she heard her father yell, from upstairs.

"What?" her mom replied, walking into the living room.

"I have something new I need you to paint."

"Coming. Verity, if your hungry, we have waffles in the fridge you can heat up," her mother said, walking up the stairs.

Verity decided to skip breakfast and walked outside, sitting on the path in front of her porch, staring out into distance, plotting something evil in the back of her mind.

_Hmm… Ed and Al are coming over today. So, if I sneak into the attic… No, my room would be better… Yes, so if I go into my room… I can put something heavy on a rope, go down, throw one of them into my room, tie 'im up, and then call him kidnapped, I could have some surprise right there. Hope it works, _she thought. _Might as well test it now!_

She ran inside, up the stairs and into her room, then looked out the one window she had. Yes, right over the porch!

She opened the window and threw her stuffed cat out the window, grabbing a rope and hanging it out slightly, then keeping one end pinned by a dresser leg. She then stretched out the rope and slid down, grabbing the cat and climbing back up. (Don't try this at home kids, cuz I have no idea if this will even work and it isn't really that realistic.)

_Now, the ninja outfit._ She ran out of her room and into her parents room, grabbing a large black beanie, long black dress, thick black gloves, and big black boots. She then shoved them up her shirt, making her stomach look like a heavily mutated… thing.

She then made a dash to her room, changing into her epic ninja outfit and cutting eyeholes and a slit for her mouth into the beanie. Seeing some of her skin was visible under her eye, she smeared a line of black nail polish under each eye.

As if on cue, Ed and Al knocked on the door just then. "I'll get it!" she yelled, swinging down from the rope and grabbing Ed by his braid, attempting to lift him off the ground.

"Eeh… Give me a sec… Dammit, your fat! Mission failed!" she yelled, climbing back up the rope and closing the window, drawing the curtains, rubbing off the black nail polish, and changing back into her normal clothes at the speed of light, then running down the stairs and ending up falling down and landing on her head. (abuse of commas, ands, and thens, eh?)

Ed and Al stared at each other, and then opened the door.

"Um… What the hell was that?" Edward asked.

"The ninjas won't let you escape next time," Verity stated, biting her bottom lip.

"We're so scared."

"I can tell."

Verity got up from her uncomfortable position on the floor and yawned, cracking her jaw.

Edward looked around, and then ran over to the bookshelf. "Any books on alchemy?" he asked with a grin.

"Not that I know of. They're more of for entertainment than learning, sorry," Verity stated, biting her nails.

Al was wandering up the stairs, following the faint yells of my parents.

"I want it yellow!" dad yelled.

"It looks better blue!" mom screamed in reply.

"Yellow!"

"Blue!"

Al listened in on their conversation, then walked into Verity's room, looking around.

"Aww! A kitty!" he randomly yelled, picking up Whiskers, after finding him hiding under Verity's bed.

"Al! Don't touch the kitty! It's evil! Like really evil!" Verity yelled a tad too late, because Al was already running down the stairs screaming with scratches covering his face and a black cat chasing him.

"Whiskers! Scat!" Verity yelled as loud as she could, scaring the cat back into hiding.

"Phew, thanks Verity," Al sighed, slumping into a chair.

"You're bleeding," Verity said, running into the kitchen and running back in with a first aid kit. "Okay… So I think you use this…" she muttered, picking out random medicines.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Ed questioned.

"Nope. But I think this is what my mom used on my cuts when I was younger…" She grabbed a big brown bottle of liquid and dumped it all over Al's face.

"Hey, it's hel- burnburnburnburn oh my God it burrrns!" he yelled, writhing in the chair.

"Oops! Wrong thing!" Verity yelled,Ed face-palming, and Al continuing to scream until the burn went away.

"It was the small green bottle, duh," Verity said, grabbing a small green bottle of liquid.

"Ya know, I think I'm okay now," Al said, rubbing his face where it still burned slightly.

_A/N:: Poor Al. I did that to one of my friends before, 'cept she just got a small papercut. I was rolling on the floor laughing and she was like BURNBURNBURN STUPID BITCH but Al wouldn't say that part and Verity isn't as cruel as me so she wouldn't laugh. So this is kinda based on something I did before. AND DON'T WORRY, PLOT IS COMING SOON. PLOT IS DECEIVING YOU HORRIBLY RIGHT NOW. BE WARNED… BE WARNED. ~afraidriver_


End file.
